<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save me by Criscpi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779752">Save me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criscpi/pseuds/Criscpi'>Criscpi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criscpi/pseuds/Criscpi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world is collapsing on you... what happens if a stranger teaches you how to bear the weight?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The bench</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom?"<br/>
Robbe seems surprised<br/>
"Robbe where are you going so soon? It’s only 5 in the morning...”<br/>
"I am going to take some photographs before meeting the others..."<br/>
"Robbe...why did you start the washing machine?"</p><p>"Nothing, I got dirty last night..."<br/>
"Robbe..."<br/>
"Mama, please..."<br/>
"I beg you, my son...didn't it go well?"</p><p>Robbe can no longer speak.</p><p>"No...not at all..."<br/>
He threw himself on his knees exhausted by the negative emotions of the night before.<br/>
His mother collapses upon him and hugs him tightly.<br/>
"Don't always keep everything inside yourself... we are a team, aren't we?"<br/>
"Mom....but how can he have so much poison? What have I done to him?"</p><p>"Honey, you did nothing...there is nothing human in that body anymore.<br/>
We had already understood that, but as always I wanted to give him one last chance, at least with you and for you...I'm sorry it went wrong; would you like to tell me about it?"</p><p>Robbe tells his mother how everything<br/>
started very quietly: they ordered dinner and started talking about more and less.<br/>
When it seemed that the turn of the evening could not change, Robbe tells his father that months earlier he had fallen in love for the first time: when he said that the person in question was not a girl with huge breasts and long blond hair, but a boy, his father literally spilled dinner on him.<br/>
For the first time in his life Robbe did not get crushed and spilled a whole bottle of red wine on his father's head.<br/>
"You are dead to me. Don't you ever dare look for me again.<br/>
I never want to hear your voice again."</p><p> </p><p>"And with that I got up and left.<br/>
But that doesn't mean that I don't feel terrible..."</p><p>His Mother doesn't say anything. She just continues to caress him, as if she wanted to sweep away the ugliness that life had put on her child's shoulders.</p><p>"Mommy...can I go take a picture?"<br/>
"Of course,...I am here for you, always."<br/>
"I know that. I know that, Mom."<br/>
And giving her a kiss on the forehead Robbe leaves the house.</p><p> </p><p>The fresh early morning air always helps Robbe: it helps him to erase bad thoughts and leave room for new ideas.<br/>
The camera is ready, and Robbe concentrates on finding something worth getting immortalized for:<br/>
He finds him sitting on a bench.<br/>
Someone is sitting there and seems to be doing something, but Robbe sees him from behind and doesn't understand what he is doing exactly.<br/>
Robbe positions himself and snaps, then slowly approaches.<br/>
The boy is painting a frost-covered branch in charcoal.<br/>
When the boy feels a presence, he recovers from his concentration:<br/>
"Oh sorry Dis I  disturb you?"<br/>
"Did you cry?"<br/>
“...”<br/>
"Do you want to talk?"<br/>
"We don't know each other..."<br/>
"Is it a problem?"<br/>
"I don't even talk to my friends."<br/>
"So?”<br/>
"Okay. You win. I had a big fight with my father. He treated me like shit because I told him that months ago I fell in love with a guy. After years of verbal violence I finally responded by rhyming, but that doesn't change the fact that I feel broken.”</p><p>The boy puts canvas and pencils on the bench:<br/>
"Come here"<br/>
"Sorry?"<br/>
"Come on, you got it right, come here"<br/>
Robbe couldn't say no to him. He approached him and let himself be hugged strong.<br/>
"I am a bipolar boy. I know the sensation of feeling abandoned, alone and not understood...sometimes a simple hug makes you feel that you are alive and that you can make it".</p><p>Robbe starts crying again. Strong sobs. He had found someone to give voice to his fears. He held him tight until the sobbing stopped.</p><p>"Thank you..."<br/>
"You are welcome. Plus I know exactly how you can repay me".<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"I often come here to draw. Next time we meet I'd like to see the pictures You’ve taken".<br/>
"Ok"<br/>
"See you soon then"<br/>
"Wait. I don't even know your name..."<br/>
"Sander"<br/>
"Robbe"<br/>
"See you soon Robbe"<br/>
And Sander takes back his instruments and plunges again into his art.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jens has always been Robbe's friend but seems to have forgotten about him. <br/>Warning: there is talk of violence but it is not described!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little more patience before saying goodbye to the "dark" part of the story...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robbe arrives at the bar which is seven o'clock. <br/>He spent the last hour walking, trying to keep his mind clear, recovering color on his face.<br/>It was a new day.<br/>It had to be and maybe, he had also found a new friend, definitely over the top but....</p><p>"Look who's here!"<br/>"Here I am"<br/>"Everything all right?"<br/>He kept on not wanting to tell again even though the guys knew exactly where he had been and with whom.<br/>"No, when my father is involved it's never a good sign but now I just want to have breakfast. What are the plans for the day?"</p><p>"We wanted to organize an exploration in the old abandoned villa; it would be nice to shoot some videos...and you Robbe would have different material for your pictures!<br/>"Fine, but shall we walk there?"<br/>"Sure!"<br/>As they walk Jens speaks<br/>with Robbe: <br/>"So, are you ready to tell me what happened to you?"<br/>"I went to dinner with my father:<br/>Everything went smoothly until I had the audacity to confess to him that I am gay.<br/>He spilled the whole dinner all over me.<br/>I responded by spilling the wine on his head and telling him that he was dead to me. <br/>Evening over , Robbe to pieces."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck."<br/>"Yes"<br/>"Robbe..."<br/>"No."<br/>"Let me finish"<br/>"Ok"<br/>"Do you think he will leave you alone now?"<br/>"As long as we are alive and in the<br/>same city I doubt."<br/>"Are you still planning to leave Antwerp?"<br/>"Now more than ever. But I have not yet talked about it with my mother."</p><p>"Mmh. Do you want to talk about it?"<br/>"Why Jens?"<br/>"Because we are friends! Listen Robbe, I know that things are more complicated now with Jana, but I'm still your friend".</p><p>Robbe doesn't answer immediately. <br/>Jens had left him on the sidelines more than once in the last two years. <br/>This was difficult to swallow.</p><p>"If we are friends, prove it to me Jens, because honestly in the last two years I don't know where my best friend has ended up".</p><p>And saying that, he leaves a surprised and sad Jens behind and he gets closer to the rest of the group.</p><p>The villa is fabulous: well-kept, with several rooms still intact...many paintings and photographs hanging on the walls...furniture still full of objects that were once in common use... <br/>Robbe thinks about the history of that house, of the family who lived there...<br/>He had taken numerous photos of which he was decidedly proud, while the others continued to film, commenting on the various rooms and their contents.</p><p>Then Robbe receives a phone call: he doesn't recognize the voice but understands that something happened to his mother.</p><p>Jens understands that something is wrong<br/>"Robbe what is it?"<br/>Robbe hands him the phone and Jens understands;<br/>He calls everyone together and quickly explains everything: <br/>Then he takes the arm of a petrified Robbe and heads for his house.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrive at their destination, ambulance and police are stopped in front of his gate:<br/>Robbe runs towards the stretcher: his mother, with a swollen face but awake, is about to be taken for an examination; Robbe is ordered to stay in the house because his father, who has escaped the police, may return.</p><p>"His father? Really?”</p><p>Robbe sits on the stairs, it seems that his soul has already taken a different path: he is white in the face and with his gaze fixed.</p><p>"Do you believe me now, Jens? We have to leave. Or he will kill us."</p><p>"It's not going to happen," says a policeman. "We've got him. And we will not leave him in Antwerp. You can rest assured."</p><p>In the meantime the policeman calls someone.<br/>"He is in a state of shock, can anyone help him?"</p><p> </p><p>In 10 minutes two people arrive: a professional looking adult and a younger boy.<br/>"Robbe..."<br/>Robbe looks up: <br/>"Sander... “</p><p>"What on earth happened?"<br/>Jens explains the dynamics together with the policeman:<br/>"The father came by with the excuse to retrieve some things; when he asked about Robbe his mother started to understand and tried to get him out of the house: but he started beating her. Then he looked for Robbe everywhere and not finding him he went after his mother again".</p><p>Robbe as he listens again takes the corner of Sander's jacket and holds it tight: Jens notices. He realizes how much Robbe needs support. Now more than ever.<br/>He finds himself freezing with that gesture that if he had been a true friend he would have done with him. But why do it with a stranger? Unknown to whom? He decide to ask directly to Sander.</p><p>"Sorry, but who are you?"</p><p>"Sander, I am a former patient of the clinic in the suburbs, now a trainee. He is my tutor who was called for your friend".</p><p>"How do you know Robbe?"<br/>"We saw each other this morning, he needed to talk so we have<br/>spoken."</p><p>While Robbe is brought into the house, Jens leans against the wall...<br/>"I've been a very bad friend <br/>I didn't think about him anymore but only about having fun with my girlfriend".</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with that."<br/>"Yes there is, if your friend asks you for help and you act like an idiot."</p><p>"Listen Jens... I don't know you but Robbe seems to me a guy who can fix things because I don't know how, but he seems to me extremely sensitive and intelligent: as soon as he recovers, take the time to clarify, but not now; at the moment he is not lucid and it will take a while for him to be the same Robbe, ok?<br/>"Okay ... can I at least say goodbye to him?"<br/>"Sure...let's go inside"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Emotional dam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they enter Robbe is in the same petrified position, only now he is sitting on the sofa.<br/>
Sander and Jens approach and Oscar, the tutor starts talking whispering:<br/>
"Robbe will stay like this until he explodes. One of us must stay..."<br/>
"I'll stay," says Jens.<br/>
Oscar shakes his head and responds:<br/>
"I'd rather Sander stay here. He knows what to do when Robbe's emotions come to the surface: you are his friend and a negative reaction could be triggered against you too.... better avoid...but you can stay in touch so you can be supportive to Sander in the next days.<br/>
Sander I will bring you your medication later. You are here to help Robbe, but don't forget your health ok? “</p><p>"Okay Oscar. Message received. Jens leave me your number and I'll keep you updated... now you can say goodbye if you want."</p><p>Jens positioned himself so that he could look Robbe in the eyes, which at this moment were devoid of any expression.</p><p>"I won't be an asshole anymore. I will listen to you and we will find a solution together. You are like a brother to me Robbe. I will never forget that again. He will stay with you but I am close to you. I'll run here as soon as you want, okay?"<br/>
Jens hugs him and a tear slides down his cheek.</p><p>"Jens, it will be fine. Robbe has people who love him. He knows it very well and soon everything will be lighter again. We just have to rely on at the time."</p><p>"Thank you"<br/>
They Shake their hands<br/>
“I’ll call you ok?"</p><p>Sander sits next to Robbe and half-closes his eyes waiting for the inevitable.<br/>
When he gets up to go for drink some water, Robbe takes the corner of his jacket again.</p><p>"I have to go to my mom”<br/>
"Tomorrow you can go, today she needs to stay with the doctors."<br/>
"I have to go to my mom"<br/>
Robbe's voice starts to rise and Sander understands that the emotional dam is about to break.<br/>
"Robbe you have to stay here just for today..."<br/>
Robbe takes Sander and with an unprecedented strength, throws him to the ground... </p><p>"My mom needs me!"<br/>
Sander is not intimidated and looks Robbe straight in the eye and speaks to him coldly:<br/>
"Your mother needs to know that you're all right. You are not well now. Tomorrow, if all of this is over, I will take you to your mother. Not before."</p><p>Robbe has a very small moment of lucidity in which he brings his hands to his face and starts to cry.<br/>
"I am like my father"<br/>
"No you are not. You are just angry and this behavior of yours is absolutely normal. Now come, sit down and I'll make you something hot."</p><p>"You're taking care of me"<br/>
"Right now I'm just doing my job. But I take a certain pleasure in taking care of you. I cannot deny that. Now drink. The heat helps to restore some peace of mind to the body."</p><p> </p><p>Robbe drinks the contents of the cup with greed, then as if it were late at night and not late in the afternoon, he lets tiredness take over.<br/>
When he wakes up, Sander is still there reading a book and taking some pills:<br/>
"Boring book and mood stabilizing pills. The only drug granted".</p><p>"What time is it?"<br/>
"9 p.m. I have news from the hospital, do you want to hear it?"<br/>
"Yes, please..."<br/>
"Your mother is well: the tests did not show any internal trauma... she is now under tranquilizers, tomorrow morning we will know if and how long it will be necessary to keep her calm. She knows that you are well and that you are in very good hands."<br/>
Sander laughs at his own joke.<br/>
Robbe can't understand if this makes him feel good just because he hasn't heard a laugh in that house for so long...</p><p>"I think I need to eat and get cleaned up."<br/>
"Go ahead, I'm already  ready for bed..." </p><p>"Would you keep me company in the kitchen?"<br/>
"With pleasure. This book is terrible."<br/>
Robbe smiles strangely:<br/>
"I think it's the only thing my father has left in this house..."</p><p>"Oh nice move Sander Driesen. All the more reason to get rid of it. What are you going to prepare yourself?"</p><p>"I'm not an ace in the kitchen... but at this hour I'll take two things from the fridge and make myself a light sandwich."</p><p>"When we become friends I will teach you how to make the best croque monsieur on the planet."<br/>
"Then I don't think there's much left. It may be work, but...."</p><p>Sander would have wanted to start flirting. His belly, it begged him to do it. But no.<br/>
He looked at Robbe and of all the people he had helped he felt that this boy had a rare sensitivity and that he had to be protected for that too. Protected and respected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Robbe’s hell night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sander sleeps on the sofa while Robbe is in his room with the door open.<br/>"It's for safety's sake, Robbe: your dam hasn't completely broken yet."<br/>"My Dam?"<br/>"Your emotional dam. You must throw out everything that has shaken you in the last few hours. There isn’t only one way and we cannot know when it will happen, but it will happen, of that I am more than certain."</p><p>"When will it end, will you tell me?"<br/>"Sure"</p><p>"And after that,  you will tell me about yourself and your disorder? And how you live it in such a natural way?"<br/>"Ehm...Yes, perhaps..."<br/>"Only if you want to..."</p><p>"Yes, of course I will do that. It just seems strange to me that someone should worry about it... you know, I've learned to be a little chilly with people...to avoid burns. But I feel that I can trust you. Ok, deal, I'll tell you. But first we have to think about your dam: now you seem to be okay, but believe me, the road still has several obstacles".</p><p>"I trust you, Sander. I'm going to sleep. Good night."</p><p>Sander is awakened by a scream. A guttural scream, as if someone was choking himself.<br/>He runs into Robbe's room:<br/>If he didn't know what was happening he would say that the boy is prey to an epileptic seizure: instead he is only dreaming. <br/>He is reliving a nightmare.<br/>Sander waits for Robbe to get out of it alone, then when he finally opens his eyes, the first reaction Robbe has, is to want to escape. </p><p>"Robbe, it's okay, you're not alone..."<br/>"Sander... “<br/>"I'm sorry, it's going to be a long night..."</p><p>"Are you staying here?"<br/>"I'm waiting for you to fall asleep"<br/>"Why don't you come here?"</p><p>Damn you, Robbe.<br/>"Because even though I would like to do it to help you, you must win this battle alone... But I'll stay here in your room, okay?"</p><p>It was two in the morning.<br/>The real wave had not yet arrived.</p><p>At 5 o'clock Sander heard Robbe running in the bathroom:<br/>He gets up and reaches him and massages his back while the poison comes out of his stomach.<br/>When the spasms end, Sander breaks the silence.<br/>"Do you want to take a shower?"<br/>"Yes"<br/>"How do you feel?"<br/>"Like I threw up my bones too."</p><p>"We're at the end Robbe, we're almost there... you've overcome the worst."</p><p>"It seems that I have withdrawal symptoms."</p><p>"There are some similarities because it all begins in your head, but you will only have this as a hellish night..."</p><p>The hot shower hits Robbe's skin.<br/> He collapses again like a frightened child and cries and talks through the sobs</p><p>"I'm so damn tired Sander;<br/>I'm tired of being sick, I'm tired of being sad: I want to laugh, I want to have fun, I want to enjoy life, I want to learn to love myself and try to love again..."</p><p>The tenderness that Sander felt at that moment was boundless: it reminded him of his own words, when he no longer knew what to hold on to in order to feel better.</p><p> </p><p>Robbe was responding in a surprising way to life: everything that had happened to him, all the disappointments, had not affected his will to live. But it had happened to him. <br/>He knew that Robbe was different. A rare pearl in a sea of black oil.</p><p>When Robbe gets out of the shower, Sander helps him dry and get dressed:</p><p>"We can go and rest Robbe... the dam has been broken."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It’s not a duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jens hello, yes, I'm fine... I'm on my way home; I went to my mom's... she'll be home in a couple of days... this afternoon? Yes...gladly!<br/>Ok, bye and thanks..."</p><p> </p><p>"Everything okay with Jens?"<br/>Sander accompanied Robbe to his mother: he stayed a couple of hours in the waiting room, waiting for mother and son to take all the time they needed.<br/>On his return, Robbe received a phone call from Jens. <br/>"Yes, all is well but a bit strange... it seems he has woken up from a long sleep</p><p>"Sometimes it happens like this, the <br/>important thing is that you are finding our way to be friends..”</p><p>"Yeah..."<br/>"What about you? How was it to see your mother again?"<br/>"Well, very well. She is my ray of sunshine... without her...."<br/>Then he stops and stops Sander:<br/>"Thank you for accompanying me and being so discreet..."<br/>"Duty"</p><p>Robbe smiles<br/>"No I don't think so. You are just like that...."</p><p>Sander smiles. He knows perfectly well that this is not about duty. Robbe is a gift and as such it must be taken care of. <br/>When they get home Robbe dedicates himself to coffee: now that he has seen his mother and the shock has been almost completely overcome, he wants to talk. <br/>Life has begun to flow inside him again.</p><p>While they are drinking coffee in the kitchen<br/>Robbe asks:<br/>"How long will you stay?"<br/>"Until your mom comes home."<br/>"Ah..."<br/>Sander doesn't understand exactly whether that expression is relief or sadness.<br/>Then Sander decides that the time has come to tell himself, at least a little bit.</p><p>"Do you want to know my story?"</p><p>"Only if you feel like it"</p><p>"Yes, I feel like it"</p><p>Sander tells Robbe about the years when he went from a lively child to a mentally ill child. How his family had struggled to accept his disorder.<br/>He tells of friends who disappeared and girls who blamed him for the fact that their story did not work.<br/>It seemed that it had become normal to make him feel inadequate.</p><p>"I met Oscar by chance and there was the turning point: he accompanied me on a path of acceptance first personally and then by others.<br/>It was never over for a bipolar, but at least now I don't want to end my life anymore..."</p><p>"Sander... you really..."<br/>Maybe Sander told too much</p><p>Sander rolls up the sleeves of his t-shirt and underneath there are scars that tell his truth, his story. </p><p>Robbe could never have imagined that that self-confident person, so attentive to others, would carry such a heavy burden: Robbe takes his face in his hands, their eyes at that moment speak the same language: then Robbe touches his lips but Sander puts a hand between them.</p><p>"I can't Robbe," he says, resting his forehead on his chin. <br/>"Why?"<br/>"Because I am here for work..."<br/>"Are you sure?"<br/>Sander remains silent for a few moments, then answers<br/>"No, I'm not sure. But I must protect you"<br/>"From what?"<br/>"From myself..."</p><p>"Hey, I don't want to be protected: I want you to look at me and tell me that you don't want the same thing that I want: Sander, I want you to stay because you want to do it, not because you have to do it..."</p><p>"It is not only a duty..."<br/>"I know, but you?"</p><p>Sander thinks about when Oscar tells him that he must stop putting up walls and start taking risks... Sander then lets them<br/>his hands slip on Robbe's arms and allow his gaze to lean and get lost in those dark, warm eyes.<br/>It allows his lips to get closer to those of the boy who makes the butterflies dance in his stomach from the first one<br/>moment, and when the kiss becomes more intimate, the butterflies do not dance, but run and everything becomes simple and everything becomes natural... </p><p>Robbe takes Sander's hand and accompanies him on the sofa; he sits on him and keeps on kissing him and caressing his face.<br/>Sander doesn't think anymore: his thoughts have stopped<br/>For the first time he tastes what he is doing without being disturbed.</p><p>The sound of the bell brings them back to reality.<br/>"I don't want to open"<br/>"We will have time later..."<br/>"Are you staying?"<br/>Sander caresses his face <br/>"As long as you want."<br/>"I want you to stay with me. <br/>We are going to open."</p><p>Jens and Jana were at the door: <br/>Along with them drinks and sweets.<br/>Hello, we thought of an aperitif snack <br/>The two of them enter and sit in the spot where just before Sander and Robbe were making out </p><p>Robbe shakes Sander's hand as if to calm him down <br/>"Sander, I won't say anything to Jens, don't worry..."</p><p>Sander nods and takes a deep breath...</p><p> </p><p>The afternoon passes in a completely normal way... until Jens calls Robbe in the kitchen to help him with some snacks.</p><p>"So Robbe, what are you going to tell me?"<br/>"What do you want to know?</p><p>"How are you, how is your mom?<br/>How are things with Sander..."</p><p>"Sander?<br/>Robbe gets stuck. He turns red. He struggles to answer... <br/>"What do you want to say?"<br/>"Come on, Robbe, I've been very disagreeable and absent with you, but I know you... and I know you well I would say. So you like him, don't you?"</p><p>"I promised I wouldn't tell you anything..."</p><p>"Aaaah so something is already happening.... “<br/>"Jens please..."<br/>"Saaaander!!!!!"</p><p>"Jens...no. Come on, stop it"</p><p>"Sander sorry, would you finish helping Robbe? I need to go to the bathroom"</p><p>And as he moves to make room for Sander, he whispers to him:<br/>"Take care of him..."</p><p>Sander remains silent.<br/>"Sander I'm sorry... I swear I haven't said anything to him..."<br/>Sander laughs<br/>"Aren't we good actors?"</p><p>Sander takes the plate of the appetizers with one hand and Robbe's hand with the other: <br/>When they reach the others, Sander allows Robbe to sit on his legs.<br/>Sander feels light. Light and extremely happy.<br/>Robbe’s heart is exploding <br/>Jens enjoys that perfect moment with these three wonderful people.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Oscar.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It was a beautiful afternoon"</p><p>"I agree"</p><p>Robbe intertwines his fingers with those of Sander <br/>"I like your hands and I like your eyes and I like the shape of your mouth... I like the way you treat me, I like to feel comfortable with you..."</p><p>Sander caresses him, breaking for a moment the game of interweaving their fingers.<br/>"Do you want to know what I like about you?"<br/>"Yes, I do..." </p><p>Sander with free hand starts playing with Robbe hair:<br/>"I like your hair, the fact that you let it grow in freedom... “<br/>then with his fingers down on your face<br/>"I like your eyes, big and full of things to tell me... I like your perfect little nose... I like your smile and the little folds that come form when you smile".</p><p>Then Sander gives him a very light kiss on the neck:<br/>"I like your long neck... there's plenty of room for kissing..."<br/>Then he weaves his hands again with Robbe's hands<br/>"I like your hands because they squeeze but don't hurt and they know how to caress me in the only way I like..."</p><p>When Robbe opens his eyes again it's as if he suddenly comes back to reality:</p><p>"But when my mother comes back you will leave..."</p><p>"Robbe..."</p><p>"I don't know whether I want to stop seeing you with your eyes still sleepy, or pass by and see you absorbed in reading or drawing..."</p><p>"Robbe..."<br/>Robbe rests his forehead on Sander's shoulder</p><p>"Stay Sander..."</p><p>"Do you think it's a good idea?"</p><p>"You make me feel so good...stay at least until the end of the week..."</p><p>Sander embraces him, holds him tight for whole minutes until he makes the final decision.<br/>"I'm staying. Until Sunday. Then I return home because...”</p><p>"I know I'm asking a lot and we're at the beginning but..."<br/> Now it is Sander who ends the sentence</p><p>"...you feel empty only at the idea of separating us".</p><p>"You too?"</p><p>"Since the first time I embraced you..."</p><p>The kiss that follows tastes like a seal, the beginning of something important.</p><p>"Sander...Thank you for making me happy this time too..."</p><p>How nice to kiss each other again after several hours of waiting: to stay like this forever seemed the easiest thing in the world.<br/>Then Sander says something he shouldn't have:<br/>"Robbe I have to call Oscar... I have to...I have to tell him about the two of us. And I'm afraid he won't be happy."<br/>  Robbe puts his hand on his shoulder:<br/>"Come on, call him."<br/>Sander picks up the phone and dials the number and waits, terrified:</p><p>"Oscar? Yes, Robbe? He is fine, his mother will be back in two days.<br/>I was calling you because something has happened and...I can't explain it...I.... Robbe...that's it..."</p><p>Sander takes a little break:</p><p>"Robbe and I have understood that... in short, we are together. I am... sorry<br/>How? Why? Ah...all right, see you in a little while".</p><p>Sander closes communication:<br/>"He's on his way here"</p><p>A few minutes later Oscar is at the door: Sander opens the door and is hitting by a hug:<br/>"Sander! Finally!"<br/>The amazement in Sander's eyes is not describable<br/>"Oscar, but then..."</p><p>"So it was better if you had waited a few days, but that's okay..."</p><p>Robbe intervenes: <br/>"So Sander can stay?"</p><p>"Of course!<br/>Do you remember? I said that you had to take care of yourself, and not only Robbe... I knew it would happen, you didn't understand it, but you two together create a certain electricity... <br/>I'm glad you two found each other...are you calmer now? May I go?"</p><p>"Yes certainly, thank you..."</p><p>"Bye guys, see you next Friday!"</p><p>When Robbe closes the door, turning the key, he finds Sander behind him: <br/>His eyes are so big... those eyes of the color of the sea...they seem filled with fire.<br/>Sander approaches, and whispers in Robbe's ear:</p><p>"Now we have all night for ourselves...I am ready to fulfill your every wish..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good Saturday!!!<br/>We have arrived to the first night as lovers: how do you prefer that they spend it? In a romantic or spicy way? Let me know!</p><p>Love you all💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Us.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's my turn to give you a gift. Come"<br/>
Robbe accompanies Sander to his room together with a bottle taken from the bathroom.</p><p>"Massage oil<br/>
Now you undress and I'll show you what I learned in a course I took a couple of years ago".</p><p>Sander obeys. He says nothing. He enjoys the moment.<br/>
Robbe also undresses<br/>
"So as not to dirty the clothes," he says.</p><p>They stay in their underwear and Sander lies on the bed<br/>
"It's not the best thing to do it here, but we'll make do..."<br/>
Robbe drops a fair amount of oil on the back of sander that has a jolt on contact with that cold liquid<br/>
Then Robbe's fingers start sliding on his back.<br/>
They are warm hands, moving from the shoulders to the end of the back.<br/>
"Can I undress you completely?"<br/>
Sander nods<br/>
The massages continue under the tips of the feet, on the legs, on the buttocks...<br/>
The sensation of feeling his hands on his body had wanted to know him right away.<br/>
He could have imagined how those little fingers would walk on him. But that contact had nothing human about it. </p><p>"Turn around<br/>
Robbe whispers in his ear<br/>
"I don't think that's the case..."<br/>
How would he contain and hide his emotions?<br/>
"Sander please, trust me..."<br/>
Sander turns around. He waits for a reaction that doesn't arrive but with his eyes closed he perceives that his fingers are tracing a path already studied before.<br/>
When Robbe arrives in the most intimate part of Sander he stops: he takes some more oil and massages it.<br/>
Sander believed he had died and had arrived in paradise.<br/>
The difference between caring and sex at that moment had blurred contours<br/>
Everything had become one: Robbe abandoned the massage to position himself behind Sander's shoulders and finished the massage.<br/>
Sander, however, at that point fails to contain the desire to touch Robbe:<br/>
He blocks him and makes him slip his boxers on the ground.<br/>
Sander caresses him, taking care to make the moment they are experiencing as long as possible.<br/>
"Sander...not... Oh God....I haven't finished..."</p><p>Sander doesn't answer, but accompanies Robbe in front of him.<br/>
They kiss passionately for several minutes, then Sander hugs Robbe with his legs: he takes the oil left in the bottle and slides it all over Robbe's body: then, remaining entwined, he starts to spread and caress Robbe's skin as far as his hands can reach. </p><p>Sander watches his hands slide... until they reach Robbe's neck from his ears to his hair.<br/>
They watch each other say everything they feel in a few seconds.<br/>
Then Robbe accompanies his body<br/>
on the bed, a silent signal to confirm that the desire is mutual<br/>
Sander literally slips on Robbe and into him in a very short time: not a second wasted looking at himself, getting lost in the oblivion of what they were feeling.<br/>
What was happening was beyond any rule that their minds had...<br/>
Imagined.<br/>
Too many limits had been broken: with Sander, Robbe felt that nothing was too much, because everything was dictated by the<br/>
naturalness of two bodies in the act of looking for each other, studying each other, and provoking pleasure in each other.<br/>
Heat, music, ecstasy.<br/>
Heat: for the body that was embracing him and for what he perceived within himself;<br/>
Music: there is no music better than the sound of two accelerated breaths, of noises that provoke pleasure;<br/>
Ecstasy: when they reach the apex of pleasure the amazing thing is that the ecstasy<br/>
tried for all that magic moment does not subside, but continues, because caresses, whispers and beats are still not over.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you?"<br/>
"Like someone who has just had the best experience of his life."</p><p>Sander rests his face on his chin:<br/>
"You are incredible, Robbe.<br/>
You really are. If you knew how much I have waited for you."</p><p>"Now I'm here. And I have no intention of staying away from you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>